


The Ambassador

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [11]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Dominance, Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Kneeling, Mistress, Sexual Slavery, Shadar-Kai, Slavery, Submission, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendhel gave his best sultry smile for the new ambassador from Llorfir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambassador

Sendhel gave his best sultry smile for the new ambassador from Llorfir. She deigned to glance down at him, but continued her writing. He didn't like being ignored. Standing up from his assigned kneeling position, he plucked the pen from her hand and straddled her lap instead. Dozilve eyed him evenly as he began unfastening her blouse. "Ydeline warned me you were troublesome."

"Oh darling, she didn't even tell you the half of it when she loaned me to you."

"Oh darling," she smiled back, slow and sinister enough to make him shiver, "you were a gift, not a loan."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
